An Ocean Sized Love
by AnnieCherryblossom
Summary: This is a Highscool AU for Finnick and Annie's story, parings include: Clato, Jale, Everlark and of course, Odesta. Story's title is based of Leigh Nash's song "Ocean Sized Love"
1. Chapter 1

An Ocean Sized Love

Annie's POV

It's my first day on a new town and on a new school. Perhaps if the situation was kinder…

My name is Annie Cresta, my parents are Mike and Lorelai Cresta and we moved out of town for three reasons. One: My dad got a new job Two: My new psychologist and old friend of my parent's Mags Cohen and her family live here (they are obscenely rich) Three: Bullying on my other school got pretty bad.

You see, a year ago when I was fourteen something really bad happened and… well now I have PTSD, don't ask me what was it, I don't like to talk about it… But as I have to take pills and I sometimes get panic attacks, my schoolmates weren't kind on the subject. I got panic attacks on the very school courtyard so I was labeled as the "Mad Girl". This led to people punching me and teasing me and calling me names, so we had to move…

Mags is supposed to have a young grandson, says he's about my age and at the same school, but he's apparently a Junior and I'm a Freshman, so I doubt he'll speak to me. So I sit alone at the bus, no one ever notices me, I leave my backpack on the sit next to the aisle and I sit on the one next to the window. My heart sinks when we reach the school, I don't want to be despised by everybody… I don't get off the bus until most kids have, and even then I do it shyly, letting my dark hair cover my hair as I walk out of the bus, my legs trembling as I walk.

*Time Skip*

Principal Snow has told me to wait before coming in the classroom, so I do, and then he presents me in front of the classroom as my face turns red as a tomato. "Children" he says in his voice that sounds like it's been muffled by a pillow "This is your new classmate, Annie Cresta, I'm sure you'll be kind to her, but I need a volunteer to show her around" No one raises their hand and I can't help but feeling like crap. Of course they don't… "In that case, Miss Mason and Miss Everdeen, please show her around". Two brunette girls look up at the same time, one of them has short hair and is muttering "what" angrily, almost offended, the other just looks annoyed, she has her hair in a braid, both are really pretty, there's an empty sit next to them so I just go and sit there. I try not to look at them for fear that they will be angry at me. "You'll be free the net periods so you can show her around" announces Principal Snow and now they both look at each other like they just won the lottery and as soon as the principal leaves and Miss Trinket starts the lesson, the short haired one whispers to me "Hey, Annie right?" I nod "I'm Johanna, you can call me Jo and this is Katniss" she introduces I smile, "I-I've never heard that name before" I say, because I have nothing else to say. "Yeah, I know but, this school is full of weird names" says Johanna, "Her boyfriend's name is Peeta, like the bread! Like, that's ridiculous!" I giggle, Katniss rolls her eyes "His not my _boyfriend_" She corrects "Well, yeah because you are stuck in that stupid love triangle with Gale," replies Johanna "Ladies!" Miss Trinket yells at us "Am I interrupting something?" I hide my face, Katniss shakes her head, and I'm expecting for Johanna to do something of the sort but she just turns to Miss Trinket without a care in the world "Yes actually, Miss Trinket, we were having quite an interesting talk and your annoying voice is ruining it" the classroom falls silent, all that crosses my head is _how is she still alive _"Johanna Mason!" screams Miss Trinket "You have absolutely no manners! Present to Assistant Principal Crane's office, right now!"

Right when the class is over Katniss leads me to the office, she doesn't seem to talk much which is fine by me because I guess I wouldn't know what to answer anyway, so I just walk behind her until we reach the Assistant Principal's Office, we stay outside for about five minutes until Jo comes out "What up, peaches, I got our passes, bitches" she exclaims, holding three hallway passes. We walk through the hall on our way to the cafeteria "You should watch your tongue, Jo, one of these days you will get expelled" says Katniss, really serious "Nah, you kidding me" Jo replies "Crane didn't ven lecture me, he's too upset because due to your little suicide prank he's gonna get fired" "It wasn't a prank, Jo! I was trying to help him!" yells Katniss. I don't get a thing but I can't decide if it's a good idea to ask "So last year" says Jo, clearly speaking to me "Peeta was bullied buy this jocks, Cato, Glimmer, Clove and Marvel and as Katniss and I are friends with this really popular guy she thought she had to help him, so she pretended to go out with him and then in Homecoming Katniss and Peeta pretended they were going to commit suicide to- (she makes quote signs with her fingers) Create Awareness on the topic and of course the school didn't took it too well, but they can't expel them because it did create awareness, but Snow blames Crane" Katniss looks down quietly "That's a lot of drama" I say, "Yeah right? Couldn't they do a normal prank like, I don't know, fill the jock's lockers with berries?" answers Jo "Why berries?" I ask "I don't know, shut up" she replies.

We arrive the cafeteria in which Juniors are now having lunch, that's when it happens, there he is, hottest guy I've ever seen, bronze perfectly brushed hair, tanned, clearly soft skin, white shining smile, and the most intense and beautiful sea green eyes ever to exist on earth. He stands up and waves at us and I freeze for a second, Johanna and Katniss walk towards him and I force myself to do so, too. "Sup, girls" he smiles "Oh, new meat!" he says, looking at me, I blush and look down, Johanna laughs, "Finn, this is Annie..." she looks at me "Cresta" I mumble "Oh you are Lorelai's daughter!" he exclaims "My grandma knows her parents" he then explains to Jo and Katniss, I nod, relieved that he didn't mentioned the… madness issue. "So, Annie, how's your first day here going?" he asks "I feel a bit… lost" I admit, he nods "Yeah, we all feel like that at first, you'll be fine" he winks. Jo groans "Finnick Odair!" she scolds "This is a new, innocent and you are already flirting with her?!" Finnick laughs and someone calls him, "I gotta go girls, have a nice first day, Annie" he adds with what I suppose must be a seductive tone, and although I like this guy, I didn't like that last bit.

As we walk around some more, I shyly ask "Who's that?" Jo and Katniss look at each other, smile and then look back at me "That's Finnick Odair, the school's superstar" answers Katniss "He gets the best grades, he is the best at every single sport, and has every girl behind him, they love him to pieces" adds Johanna "He looks like a douche" I comment "Oh, he is" answers Katniss, "But he is also quite a nice guy" I shrug and we keep on walking, but his eyes still linger in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

An Ocean Sized Love

Chapter Two

(OH MY GOD THANKS FOR ALL YOUR POSITIVE COMMENTS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST I'LL TRY TO BE WORTH IT)

Annie's POV

So learning more about Finnick Odair isn't too hard. The bell rings and it is time for our own lunch "Wait here, I'll get something for us to eat" tells us Jo, and the awkward silence falls between us, "So umm… do you sit together all the time?" I ask to break it "Yeah, Jo and I are friends because we are both just as bad at making friends, then there's Madge who hasn't appeared yet, but she will and we would sit with my friend Gale, but he's a sophomore so…" I nod, and thankfully after that two blond kids appear "Hey Katniss!" greets the girl, she seems to be overly excited, the boy is red with shame and seems to feel as uncomfortable as I do "Who's she?" asks the blond girl "Oh, this is Annie Cresta, Annie this are Peeta Mellark and Delly Cartwright" introduces Katniss, Delly sits down next to her and forces Peeta to sit down too, "Nice to meet you" I say, smiling, "Nice to meet you too!" exclaims loudly Delly, "So have you seem Finnick Odair today, Katniss?" she asks, Katniss rolls her eyes "Delly has a huge crush on Finnick" she explains to me "Not huge, I just think he's really attractive, I wouldn't date him, the whole school would hate me!" corrects Delly, Katniss shakes her head, "No, you are pretty enough, it's me they would hate" "Oh, you are… interested on him too?" I ask her "Nah, he's too much of a pretty boy, too easy to lose, breaks hearts as a hobby, and I like my guys non-douchey" she answers "Yeah, like Peeta" mocks Delly with a grin, both Katniss and Peeta looks away, but Delly mutters _they are so in love_ at me so I laugh and nod.

Jo arrives balancing three trays on her arms, "HelphelphelphelpHELP!" she demands, Peeta stands up to help her "Thanks bread boy" she says as they leave the trays on the table, my tray contains apple juice, a weird cardboard thing covered on tomato sauce and a little bit of cheese I'm guessing must be pizza and a nutrition bar, I notice Peeta and Delly taking out their own food and I regret the decision of not bringing some myself, I immediately, Peeta passes something to Katniss, bread, she cracks it in half to reveal some melted cheese and smells it "Thank you" she smiles "You're welcome" answers Peeta, smiling as well, you can see he loves her just by the way he looks at her, but Katniss doesn't seem to be a sure. "Lovey dovey first thing in the morning" mocks Jo and Delly laughs, I don't do anything but smile because I don't want to choose a dog on this fight. At last the expected arrival of Madge comes, and I know it's her because Delly immediately jumps and screams "MADGE, HERE, HERE, HERE!" Madge seems to be as quiet as Katniss, so she just waves back in a discrete way and sits next to Jo "This!" announces Delly "Is Annie Cresta, she's new, Annie, Madge Undersea!" I smile to her "Hi, it's a pleasure" she miles back, politely but cool "The feeling is mutual" she adds. "Well, back to the topic, have you or have you not seen Finnick today" jumps in Delly, "Again with Finn, Delly?" asks Jo "Yeah, we saw him, we introduced Annie, he flirted with her, she blushed because she is apparently super shy, we went on our way" interrupts Katniss "So typical day for Shiny Star Odair?" asks Peeta, sarcastically "Pretty much" answers Jo.

The rest of the day goes on uneventfully, and I go directly to bed when I get home, after reading a few pages from "The Fault in Our Stars" I try to sleep, of course, this doesn't work until it's 4 am, so I'm left with two hours of sleep.

Net morning I take my pill with breakfast and run to the bus stop. And this time, to my surprise, o calls me to sit with her, Finnick is sitting in front of her with a dark skinned big guy "Hey Annie!" greets Jo "This is Thread he's a junior, Thread this is Annie Cresta, she's new" "Nice to meet you" I smile at him "Isn't she cute" adds Jo, both Finnick and Thread nod "You are so tiny, even for a freshmen, also you have huge eyes, you kinda look like an anime character" comments Finnick "I-is that a good thing" I ask, smiling "Oh, it is for Finn, he's a total geek" laughs Jo "Bet you would lose some fans if you talked to them the way you talk to your friends" mocks Thread "You are just jealous" jokes Finnick. The joking is over as soon as we get to school, where Thread and Finnick go their way and Jo and I ours.

"So the relationship between Thread and Finnick is a weird one" explains Jo to me on chemistry "You see, Thread is the big guy you expect to break your face, and he sure acts like one, but in the end he's just an old softy, Finnick would in no way win a fight against him or, say, Cato, but he is hotter, so the ladies at this school dig him, sad part is whenever Thread likes someone he'll be trying to talk to her and make her like him, but she'll probably go for Finn" I nod as the teaher continues explaining.


End file.
